Many ocular disorders are caused by or associated with one or more proteins; some such proteins are vasoactive compounds like vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), complement factors, and inflammatory factors. Current treatments typically attempt to decrease levels and effects of VEGF. Studies have shown that existing treatments are costly and rely on repeat injections. Further, endogenous proteins may be associated with progressive retinal degeneration, such as non-exudative macular degeneration. A need exists for improved treatments for ocular disorders, and particularly long-term treatment regimens that do not require repeat intraocular injections.